


And We Are in Love

by ephemerality



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: @ my fandom you are welcome, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poetry, but it has this hidehaise feel to it?, does this qualify as drabble, fluff?ish, i almost posted it under original works, i rewrote it like four times, read it and tell me, so here, so i hope you like it, sort of angst if you squint, this has been in my journal for so damn long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the way you look, like a fallen angel, all soft hair and soft eyes and that soft set to your mouth, and I believe you will always love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me, back at it again with weird drabble, you're welcome

It's the way you look, like a fallen angel, all soft hair and soft eyes and that soft set to your mouth, and I believe you will always love me.

It's the way you walk, slowly, carefully, like your next step could very well be your last, your hips swaying to a beat no one else can hear, and I can't look away.

It's the way you talk and the way your lips shape each sound, choosing your words with caution, never rushing, and your voice casts a spell, mesmerizing, captivating, so incredibly seductive.

It's the way you look at me, your beautiful eyes so full of love and pain, as if your deepest fear is that you will never again get the chance, so you're memorizing me, everything I do, every word I say and every expression on my face, every line, every curve, every scar, mapping my body with your eyes and your hands and your lips, the same way I do to you, and the intensity in you is breathtaking.

It's the way you move, closer to me, always closer, and I never took you for the clingy type but somehow you bring out my own clinginess, and I don't mind one bit.

It's the way you hold me at night, and the way I wake up to kisses, and the way your fingers trace I love you into my skin, because even though I say it all the time, you've been hurt so much that this is the only way you can say it back.

It's the way you read, turning the pages slowly, absorbing every letter, every space, every ink spot. And sometimes you read to me, my head in your lap, your fingers in my hair, and I get lost in the animated look in your eyes.

And sometimes you wake up screaming, and you cling to me like a lifeline, like I am the only thing keeping you sane, and maybe I am, and you leave scratches and bruises in your wake, driven by your desperation to forget, to feel something, to know that you are loved, and your tears stain my skin. You never tell me about your nightmares, even though I tell you that you can.

And sometimes when you feel neglected you crawl into my lap and ask me shyly to sing to you, and I do, every sappy love song I can think of until you fall asleep, wrapped around me like a child.

And sometimes I make you jealous on purpose, just to bring out your possessive side, and I wear the marks you leave with pride, because I am yours and you are mine and that is our universal constant. Sometimes I wonder if you know that.

You are always touching me, like you need constant reassurance that I'm actually here, that this is real and I will not leave, and I happy to oblige. Because you lose yourself sometimes, you look at me like I am fragile, breakable, like I am something your mind dreamed up to torture you. You get this scared look in your eyes when I go somewhere without you and every time I die a little inside, and I always hurry back to you, because I miss you, because I love you and I don't want you to be sad.

I find myself initiating little touches, impulsive kisses, sitting in your lap and drinking your coffee. And sometimes when you miss me you wear my clothes, and you look so good in them that I don't ask for them back.

And sometimes you whisper that you love me when you think I'm asleep, and it breaks my heart that you can't say it when you think I'm awake. And sometimes I watch you sleep, and you look so innocent, there is no trace of heartbreak or sadness on your face, and you hold me close, like you can't live without me. And sometimes, when it's just you and me in love, I know that I can't live without you either.

**Author's Note:**

> someone, anyone, talk to me about something, i'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com)


End file.
